1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to multiple plate clutches and, more particularly, to a novel plate separator for preventing frictional drag between relatively rotating plates of the clutch.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In multiple plate clutches, friction plates on one member rotate relative to interposed friction plates on another member when the clutch is disengaged. To reduce frictional drag between relatively rotating plates when the clutch is disengaged, spring devices which positively separate the plates have been proposed. In some arrangements, predetermined angular relationships must be maintained between the spring devices and the friction plates. In another arrangement, annular wave springs are disposed between the friction plates to effect plate separation and are keyed to an appropriate one of the relatively rotating members. And in still another arrangement for a single disc-type clutch, a plurality of dished washers are aligned in a stack to shift the disc to a centered position between pressure plate surfaces when the clutch is disengaged. A plate separator according to this invention is simple to install and manufacture and represents a novel alternative to these and other known plate separators.